The search is on
by Carla-Leigh
Summary: When one team member turns against another, will it be a disaster or just a mis-understanding? When the wrong case is chosen, one team member is made to pay, but is it with their life?
1. the shots

DISCLAIMER: I don't own criminal minds, but if I did there would be more JJ oriented storylines 

"That is all I can discuss at this present moment in time, if you have any more questions please direct them to the Quantico police department" JJ said to the press, her voice; strong and defiant.

This was a major case, 2 women had been kidnapped and mutilated by a sadistic killer who left nothing but a number behind. A seemingly random number.

"This is Joanna Heeley reporting for QSNT news"

The BAU teem watched from their squad room as JJ made yet another public appearance about these killings. A series of gunshots rang out; the team looked at the TV as a scene of disorganised panic spread across it.

"We gotta get over there" Morgan said, everyone turned their gaze away from the set.

"Hang on a minute folks, we have just received confirmation that special agent Jennifer Jareau has just been shot"

The team glued their eyes to the set once again. The image on the TV now was one of JJ, her face was pale, her chest was barely moving, and there were 2 obvious bullet holes in her chest and stomach.

"Oh my god, JJ" Emily blurted out, her eyes still glued to the set, they all watched in horror as a figure all in black picked JJ up and took her to a black van, and drove off.

"You saw it here live folks, a seriously injured special agent Jennifer Jareau has just been kidnapped" the TV turned black.

" Holy Crap" Hotch stated.


	2. the aftermath

**Here is the second chappie folks, enjoy**

JJ lay in the van, trying to breathe, but the more she tried, the more impossible it became. Each breath was hard, she knew she had been shot, she knew it was bad, and she also knew she had been kidnapped, but she didn't know what she was feeling, because for the first time in her life Jennifer Jareau was scared.

Garcia sat in her office looking at various computer screens trying to come up with some image of who the kidnapper was. Ever since they first met, JJ and Garcia were best friends. JJ stayed with her while the others were at different locations, JJ stayed with her when she was ill, and she also comforted her when she was down. JJ became more like a sister to her, and she was determined to repay the favour. She saw the shooting happen from different angles, she saw JJ's body have a spasm as soon as the bullets entered, she saw her fall and she also saw her struggle to remain unconscious. She didn't however see the face of the kidnapper. She dropped her head in defeat; this is the one time where her expertise was not helpful. She turned her head to the screen on the left. 'NO CELLPHONE RECEPTION' it said, which meant that JJ's phone was switched off. This was not good.

Hotch sat in his office on the phone "The license plate number is VN6 71A, I want you to get all of your men out there looking for that van… thank you" he slammed the phone down, and let out a sigh of anguish. JJ was the heart and soul of the team, and now the team were in ruins. Their light, their friend was gone.

Morgan sat at Reid's desk trying to sooth the inconsolable man. They both liked JJ, but one more than the other. Reid was in love with her, she was there when he was kidnapped by Tobias, and now was his turn to repay the favour. Morgan on the other hand loved JJ as a sister; she was his best friend, the one he could always turn to, and the one that kept his world from falling apart.

Emily sat in her car, she didn't really know JJ that well, but she knew that the other respect her greatly, and that is all she needed to know.

Gideon sat in his office staring at a picture of his son. The one he lost. He understood loos all too well. He stood up defiantly. This was one person he was not going to loose.


	3. the guy

Sorry for the delay, for your pleasure, here is the next chapter.

The team sat in the conference room, a picture of JJ, shot was up on the screen. Each member of the team was harbouring a different level of worry. They had folders after folders of each case JJ had ever worked on. Somewhere in there, they hoped, was JJ's kidnapper.

3 hours went by. The team knew that every minute could make the difference. She had been shot, if she didn't get to a hospital, and soon she would bleed out. The office phone rang. The speaker phone was situated in the centre of the desk. A hand reached out and pressed the button. A distorted voice rang out. "I have the lovely Jennifer Jareau, as you well know, and as you know she has also been shot. I can only keep her alive for another 56 hours. Now I want you to go to the main street bank, and bring the contents of safe deposit box number 32 to agent Jareau's house"

"How do we know that she is still alive?" Reid's voice rang out from the background

"I can put her on, but there is a live streaming video in your inbox agent Hotchner."

Hotch turned on his computer

"Aaah, guys" JJ's voice came from the speaker "Don't do it, he is going to use what's in the box to make a bomb"

"JJ, are you ok?" Emily asked

"I don't know, he is a doctor, he knows what to do, but I'm loosing blood fast. I don't think I have 56 hours guys. He has an accomplice, a woman called Allison; she is a doctor as well. I over heard them talking about making a bomb. They need the device from the safety deposit box to complete the bomb. Don't get him the box, you'll find another media liaison, just as good as me."

"No, JJ, don't say that. We'll find you, and you'll be as good as new in no time I promise" Spencer said, his voice quivering.

"Don't make promises you can't keep Spence, I…"

The phone went dead.

"Damn!" Hotch shouted from behind them. He saw the video in his inbox and opened it. JJ filled the whole screen. She was chained to a bed; the white sheet beneath her was white no more. Blood stained it, her blood. She was deathly pale; an IV was in her hand, the only thing at this present moment in time keeping her alive. Her breathing was shallow and fast, signalling her struggle to breath. In the corner of the room was a defibrillator, just in case the dreaded happened, and there was a digital clock hanging on the wall, counting down how long they had left. He came in the room. He wore a mask so his face couldn't bee seen. JJ who was conscious at the time looked at him, fear was showing on her face. He sat on the bed next to her and stroked her hair out of her face.

"You're so pretty Jennifer; I might be tempted to have a little fun"

The team stared at the screen in horror, as the events unfolded before their eyes. The man kissed JJ, forcing his tongue into her mouth. JJ squirmed as much as she could underneath him, but it was no good. An almighty cry rang out as the guy stumbled back. Blood poured from his mouth, JJ had bit his tongue. He walked back to JJ

"BITCH!" he screamed out punching her in the face. Her head lolled to one side, darkness enveloped her once again. The guy pulled a gun out of the waistband of his pants.

The team gasped in horror. He took aim and one shot rang out.


	4. found

**Here is the next chappie folks**

The shot startled everyone, JJ remained unconscious, the team stared at the screen, waiting for her to move, unsure of whether she had been hit or not.

"That's what you get bitch" he spat at her, he held his mouth, and stormed out of the room slamming it closed behind him. JJ stayed still, the only indication to the team that she was alive was the movement of her chest.

Garcia sat at the back of the room, tears rolled down her cheeks, seeing JJ like that broke her heart. Everyone sat in the room, waiting in anticipation for JJ's or the man's next move, which ever came first.

"Garcia?" Morgan said in her direction

"Yeah?" she replied

"Can you pull up a record of all hospital staff in this area; cross reference them with the name Allison"

"Yeah sure, anything to help"

"Also, the call must have been longer than 59 seconds, see if you can trace it, try and find a location please" Hotch added

"Yeah sure" she replied, running off to her office.

JJ stirred, her body ached and she felt dizzy. She put it down to blood loss. She didn't know how long she was out for, but the clock on the wall now said 53 hours left. The door opened and Allison walked in carrying a bucket of water and a taser gun.

"I see you have been a naughty girl, tut tut tut, I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson" she said menacingly, waving the taser in JJ's face

She poured the bucket over JJ, enforcing a gasp and a shiver from the young woman, and then she proceeded to shock JJ with the taser. Every jolt of electricity that was pumped into her body carried her body further away from consciousness. When JJ was almost unconscious, Allison leant over JJ's prone body and kissed her on the lips. In her state, JJ was not able to do anything to stop her. Allison forced her tongue into JJ's mouth, all the while her ands were travelling down her body. Her hands stopped at JJ's breasts, groping them, enticing a small moan from within JJ. She reached her hand further down JJ's body, but stopped just short of the hem of her pants. She found one of JJ's bullet wounds, and pressed hard, making JJ scream out in pain, her world spun, and unconsciousness welcomed her once again.

The man walked into the room

"How long was she on the phone for? How long was the phone call to the BAU?" Allison asked

"Don't worry; I'm way ahead of you. We'll leave her here, she won't last long anyway. Leave her for her team to find. Let's get out of here"

With that Allison and the man left. JJ was unconscious, she was getting paler by the minute, and more blood was seeping out of her wound.

The BAU team all crowded round Garcia's desk

"I got it; she is in an abandoned warehouse next to the train tracks off 38th. By the look of the video guys, she doesn't have long. You go; I'll call the paramedics to meet you there"

With that the BAU team all filed out of her office and rushed to find JJ.

JJ lay on the bed, she was cold, she couldn't move, couldn't scream, her lungs were on fire, and her breathing became worse.

She heard someone call her name, actually, she heard people call her name.

She couldn't answer them. She heard banging on the door, and braced herself for another round with the man or Allison. The team burst through the door. She gasped her breathing becoming a struggle, her eyes slowly closed, someone shook her, but she was unresponsive. Her breathing stopped.

"Get me the defibrillator, she has stopped breathing" Emily and Reid stayed back, watching as Morgan performed CPR on JJ. Hotch brought the defibrillator over to where they were. He charged the paddles and applied them to her body

"Clear!" he yelled out, everyone stepped back. He shocked her. Her body reacted with each the shock "She's not responding" he called out to everyone.


	5. alive?

**Here is the next chappie folks, enjoy :)**

"Come on JJ" Hotch said, charging the paddles once again, still no response

"Why don't you two go and check to see if the ambulance is coming" he said referring to Reid and Emily. The hastily sped out of the room

"Come on Jennifer!" Hotch screamed at her, he shocked her once again. She started coughing violently, Gideon turned her into the recovery position, the sirens were heard blazing in the distance.

The paramedics sped into the room, they ran over to JJ

"What's her name?" paramedic 1 asked anyone in the room

"Jennifer urm JJ" Spencer said to them. One paramedic turned her round, and checked her wounds

"JJ can you here me?" paramedic 2 asked, waiting for a response from JJ, he received none

"Go get the gurney from the van; we need to get her to the hospital now"

Paramedic 2 told paramedic 1 with a hurried tone in her voice. The paramedic ran out, and returned with the gurney

"Can you help us get her on?" asked paramedic 1, everyone helped the paramedics put her on the gurney. The paramedics ran her to the ambulance, and one climbed in the back.

"We are going to Quantico memorial; you can follow us if you want"

With that the doors closed, and the ambulance sped off, slights flashing, sirens blazing.

In the car Emily was on the phone to Garcia "Did you see all of that… we are on our way to Quantico memorial… yeah, meet us there. See you soon then…bye" she said putting down the phone "aww, she saw it all bless her. She's going to meet us there"

30 mins had passed, and finally the team pulled into the hospital parking lot. They all rushed to the reception desk.

"We are here with Jennifer Jareau, she has just been brought in, I'm supervisory special agent Aaron Hotchner, and she is a member of my team" he said to the receptionist

"She has just been brought in, if you wait in the waiting room, I will get the doctor to come and see you once he knows all of the details" she said towards the team, they all strode towards the waiting room.

Probably can't update for a few days, I've broke my hand :( enjoy this chappie though, I'll update when I can


	6. family?

**Sorry for the wait peeps. Here is the next chappie for y'all**

**Oh, btw I have decided to make this a criminal minds/house fic. This chappie introduces house's team ******** enjoy.**

House and his ducklings sat round the table in the staff room

"Nothing new yet?" asked Cameron

"No, fortunately for me, I can get back to playing on my game boy"

House replied, he obviously hadn't taken his vicodin yet. His leg throbbed, but he needed to remember that he made a deal with Cuddy; if he didn't take his vicodin for a week, she would do his clinic duty. With that Cuddy walked through the door

"We have a case, FBI agent Jennifer Jareau was kidnapped and shot twice. I know we don't usually do this kind of thing but the FBI requested us. Before we go, I want you to prepare yourselves, this one is not pretty" she said. The ducklings and house followed her down to theatre where JJ had been prepped already.

JJ lay on the table, her face was purple, bruises covered about 85 of her face and she had a few incisions in her cheeks and forehead. Her arms and legs were covered with cuts and bruises and her fresh hospital gown was already turning a deep shade of red. The team got to work immediately. Cuddy and House worked on her bullet wounds, Cameron worked on the cuts on her face and Chase and Foreman worked on her arms and legs. 1 hour into the surgery, and JJ's face arms and legs were finished, the whole team minus Foreman and House worked on JJ's wounds. The constantly beeping heart monitor began to fluctuate and speed up quite rapidly. The team looked up just as JJ began to flat line.

"She's coding, Cameron get the paddles. Starting CPR" Cuddy screamed, she did 15 compressions while Cameron was getting the paddles ready

"Charging at 200, Clear…" she shocked JJ's prone body. The constant whining signalled that it hadn't worked

"Again, charging 300, clear…" Cameron shocked JJ's body yet again, still nothing

"Come on Jennifer" she muttered" Charging 350, clear" she shocked JJ's body once more. The whining stopped, and a gentle, gradual beat rang out. Once the team were sure she was stable they continued. After a tiring 6 hours, JJ's surgery was finally over and she was moved into ICU.

Cameron walked into the waiting room. She looked around and saw 6 people sitting here.

"Are you here with Jennifer Jareau?" she asked, looking at each person in turn.

"Yes" Hotch spoke up "I'm special agent Aaron Hotchner, these are special agents Derek Morgan, Jason Gideon, Dr. Spencer Reid and Penelope Garcia"

"I'm Dr. Cameron, and I am Jennifer's doctor"

"Sorry, before you continue, are you ay relation to JJ?" Garcia asked, all eyes fell upon her

"Why do you say that?" asked Cameron, somewhat startled by the blonde's question

"Because JJ said that her mum's name was Jareau, and her dad's name was Cameron. She also said that she has 2 sisters, one 28 and one 16. Are you one of them?" Garcia asked

"I think I might be actually" Cameron answered "Anyway, Jennifer crashed on the table, but we were able to resuscitate her, she has quite a few cuts which required stitches. One of the bullets pierced her lung, but we repaired the damage. She is currently in ICU" Cameron said to the people in the room

"Can we see her?" asked Reid

"Not at the moment, we need to run some tests first, but I'm sure you will be able to after that. If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask" Cameron said walking out of the room. She walked towards ICU, not looking where she was going. She bumped into Cuddy

"Hey, what's wrong Ali?"

"Um, one of the agents asked me if I was Jennifer's sister, and it got me thinking. My dad said I had another sister, but I didn't know whether to believe him or not"

"Oh, I'm only going to ask this once but do you want me to run a sample of her blood against your's? I should be able to tell you soon"

"Yea, thanks Lisa"

"No problem. Your DNA is already on file from when you got sick, I should be able to tell you soon. Go check up on her, and I'll find you soon" Cuddy said walking off in the direction of the lab.


	7. Oh sister of mine

Sorry for the wait folks, my computer broke, here is the next chappie

"Cameron" Cuddy called walking into the staff room. She had a piece of paper in her hand, obviously the results of the test.

"Yeah?" Cameron replied, she looked up at her boss, confusion plastered to her face

"I have the results for the test. You are not related to Jennifer Jareau. There must be another Cameron family out there, or the woman must have gotten it wrong."

"It's okay, I didn't think I was, I just wanted to check though"

"Ok, oh and I'm taking you off the Jareau case, there is another case where you are needed more"

"What case is that?" Cameron asked

"House has all of the details, go ask him" Cuddy said, walking off

Cuddy had been to check up on JJ, and was now entering the waiting room. There were 6 people in there, all heads turned towards her as she entered.

"Are you here for Jennifer Jareau?" she asked

"Yeah, is she okay, can we see her now?" Spencer asked. Cuddy looked at him "Spencer Reid, I work with JJ, we all do"

"JJ is stable, you are aware of her injuries; the most pressing matter now is getting her to wake up. I think it will help if she hears a familiar voice, it has been known to bring people out of comas. Once she is awake I will be able to do a full examination of her"

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Hotch asked

"Oh, I am so sorry, I am Dr. Cuddy, dean of medicine for this hospital. I think it will be best for you to go in one at a time, that way she is not over crowded with voices" Cuddy said, mentally slapping herself for her rudeness

"Thank you Dr. Cuddy" Hotch replied

"You are welcome; I will be in to check on Jennifer in about half an hour"

"Dr. Cuddy, please call her JJ, she is more used to that"

"Ok, thank you, I will see you soon" with that she walked out leaving the team to debate over who should go in first.

Garcia walked slowly into JJ's room. Obviously she had won the battle. She sat next to JJ's bed, tears rolling down her face.

"JJ honey, it's me Penelope. The doctor says you have to wake up; I need you to wake up. Come on Jage, you are my best friend, I need you, the team needs you, we're falling apart without you. God, how am I going to find Prince William's number without you? Please JJ, open your eyes, tell me I'm stupid for crying and that you're gonna be okay, tell me I'm being ridiculous because I really need to hear it right about now" she stayed silent, waiting for an answer but none came. The only sound that was present in the room was the gentle rhythmic beeps of the machines. She got up, defeated and retreated back into the waiting room.

Time flew by, Reid walked into the waiting room, fresh tears were rolling down his face. The door to the waiting room opened, and a young woman stepped in. She was about 5"4 with blonde curly hair, and a face identical to that of JJ, only younger. She sat in a chair next to Morgan and stared at the door.

Dr.Cuddy walked in "May I ask who you are here for?" she asked the young girl. She looked at Cuddy, taking in the fact that she was a doctor.

"My sister, Jennifer Jareau. She was shot." She replied

"And you are?" she asked prompting an answer

"Angel Jareau, but you can call me AJ"

"Have you been to see your sister yet?" Cuddy asked AJ

"No, I have only just got here" she replied, her voice quivering. Her voice held a soft Spanish twinge, which JJ's lacked, or she hid it well, either way, the fact that AJ was close to tears showed that she and JJ were close. One might say as close as sisters.

"JJ is down the hall in room 212; you can go and see her if you like. Don't be alarmed by all of the tubes and machines, they are there to keep her alive. Here, I'll come with you, I can fill you in on the way" Cuddy looked towards the team"I'll be back soon to fill you in". With that AJ and Cuddy walked off towards JJ's room.

I'm sorry for the delay, i would come up with a remarkable excuse but I have none. I have been working on another story. After this is finished I will post that one

The next chapter will be longer, and some of it in Spanish. I will put translations don't worry. For now adios :D

Ps: Review review review. I can't describe how much it means to me. Criticism is also welcome


	8. oh do tell

Sorry for the wait, this chapter took me ages to write. Enjoy.

AJ walked into JJ's hospital room, she looked around, almost remembering something, something tragic. The seat next to JJ's bed beckoned her, and she heeded its call. With her hand placed upon JJ's pristine white one, the floodgates opened. Waves of tears fell, what was meant to be the beginning of an emotional speech, became nothing more than air fuelled gaps between outbursts of sobs. The team watched from the door, obviously they had never heard of AJ before, let alone see her. The fact that at the present moment in time she was totally loosing it made the team wonder about JJ's existence before the FBI, and more specifically; the BAU.

"What happened to you?" she asked, slow streams of tears fell down her face, in this emotional state, the Spanish in her voice was the dominant accent

"The hospital phoned home, mom and dad were out so I had to leave them a message. How did this happen? You were always so careful, especially with whom your friends are. Oh, I've seen them by the way; they're very nice, very caring, I wish mine and Carla's friends were like that. Lucky ramera." She looked at JJ's face, searching for any sign of recognition, the machine beside her beeped quicker. AJ's face fell; she quickly got up to get a nurse when a sound behind her caused her whole world to stop.

"AJ?" a small voice came from behind her, she turned round stopping dead

"Where are mom and dad?"

"What?" AJ asked, weirded-out by the question

"I know what happened, I remember it all, I also know that you still live with mom and dad, therefore if you are here, they must be so where are they?"

"Um Jayge, mom and dad aren't here. They were at shopping when the hospital phoned, I tried to phone them but I couldn't get in touch with them. I left them a note and came here. Actually, come to think about it, I haven't heard from them yet"

"Have you been crying? What have I told you about crying? Pase lo que pase, siempre estaré con usted (no matter what, I'll always be with you)"

"You've been shot; I think it qualifies as a good time to cry JJ"

"Well I didn't when you got shot"

"So you say, which I'm still not sure about by the way"

"Ok, Ok enough arguing you two" Garcia says walking forward, making her presence known

"Hey baby, how are you?" she asked JJ, standing on the other side of her bed, holding the other hand

"I'm ok thanks pen" she said, looking at her, a small weak smile forming on her lips.

Garcia stood up, extending her hand towards AJ

"Penelope Garcia, but you can just call me Garcia" she said. AJ took her hand "Angel-Leigh Jareau, but you an call me AJ, pleasure to meet you Garcia, I've heard so much about you, and of the rest of the team who are all standing in the doorway listening to this conversation" she glanced at JJ, smiling a big toothy-grin. At that, the rest of the team walked in, each of them introducing themselves to AJ in turn. Once the formalities were over with, Hotch skipped straight to the point

"I heard that you've also been shot before AJ" he stated, even though it was a statement, he obviously wanted an answer

"Yeah, it's a long story, to which you won't get to hear from me. I'm sorry but I um… I don't really feel comfortable saying it"

"It's ok" Morgan stated "We've heard very little of you and the rest of the Jareau family so we are a little bit curious"

"Actually, we didn't know JJ had any family, I mean obviously she has a family coz it is statistically impossible for someone to be born without having one caregiver who is technically classed as a family member, but we just didn't know she had any sisters or anything" Reid stated

Out of the corner of her eye, Garcia saw JJ stifle a yawn

"Ok guys, we can get filled in on everything Jareau in the waiting room, but right now JJ needs her rest" everyone said their goodbyes and filed out

"Um, AJ, could you stay for a moment please?"

"Sure" she stated

"Thank you for coming, I know that it is like a 3 hour flight, the reason I didn't tell my friends about you is the fat that they'd want to know everything about you, and then they would find out what happened. I can't go through that again, I can't put you through it. You nearly died saving mine and Carla's life, I don't want the team finding out. They'd make a massive fuss over it."

"It's okay JJ, I know you'll tell them when you think the time is right, I trust your decision. But for now you must get some sleep, I'll make sure mom, dad and Carla are on their way and I'll see you when you wake up"

"Thanks Angel, I love you"

"I love you too Jennifer, now get some sleep, I'll see you later"

She kissed JJ on the cheek and walked out.


	9. squabbling sisters

Here is the next chappie 

AJ exited JJ's room, closing the door quietly behind her, she walked towards the waiting room, preparing herself for the questions to come. She entered the room slowly, upon entering though she was brought into a big hug. After a few minutes, she stepped away

"Oh my god Carla" she said hugging the woman back. They cried into each other's shoulders "Where's mom and dad?" she asked

"I thought they were here with you" Carla replied shocked "I got a call from the hospital a few hours ago; I assumed they called you guys first"

"Yeah they did, but mom and dad were out shopping when I got the call. I left a note and got a cab here. How'd you get here?"

"Antonio dropped me off"

"I'm sure they're on their way. Have you eaten anything yet today?" AJ asked noticing Carla's paler than usual complexion

"No, I didn't have time, I got back from my jog, and got the call, I had to rush off"

"You should get something, I don't want you passing out on me again"

"Yes mom! And anyway, that wasn't my fault I didn't have enough sugar"

"Which is why you should get something to eat. I may be younger than you, but at this present moment I am the level headed one so get your ass out of her and get something to eat, oh and phone mom and dad while you're at it"

"Yes ma'am" Carla said mockingly, walking out of the room.

"What was that about?" Morgan asked

"Aah, it's nothing, she just needs to take care of herself better"

"How come?" Reid asked "She looks perfectly healthy to me"

"I'm diabetic" Carla said walking back into the room with a sandwich and 2 cups of coffee "She is worried coz we went on a hike as a family one time, and passes out on her"

"Because you forgot to take your insulin and glucose before we left"

"It was one time, and I didn't forget I dropped them"

"Yeah yeah, sure you did"

"Ok okay, stop arguing" Garcia said getting between the arguing siblings

"I phoned mom and dad, they're on their way" Carla said alleviating the situation "How is she?"

"She was awake for a bit, but she's gone back to sleep now"

"As long as she was awake, she'll be ok right? I mean the fact that she was awake so soon after the incident is good isn't it?" Carla asked

"The doctors say she's going to be okay, she just needs time" Gideon said

"Good, that's good"


	10. Tragedy

Sorry about the really long wait, I've been really busy recovering from countless injuries and exams. Here is the next chappie, enjoy

Carla fell asleep, her head rested on AJ's shoulder. Reid and Gideon had left already, they had "other things to attend to" and Morgan and Garcia were sat extremely close as usual. Garcia kept on stealing glances at Carla and AJ, Morgan did the same. They were shocked at the fact that JJ's parents hadn't turned up yet. Carla stirred, her head lolled to one side and she fell back into a deep sleep. Garcia looked at her worried.

"How long has she had diabetes for?" she asked AJ

"Since she was about 9 years old, so for 8 years. We are all used to it now, but she scared the hell out of us when she started to get ill. JJ even came home because we were all worried, and Carla was refusing to go to the hospital. She's so stubborn" She said glancing at the sleeping form of her older sister

"How did you get her to the hospital?" Garcia asked, clearly intrigued at what JJ was willing to do to help her sister.

"JJ took her out to her favourite spot on the edge of the woods to try to talk to her, and Carla passed out on her."

"Passed out, why did she pass out?" Morgan asked, just coming into the conversation

"Not enough sugar and insulin" Oh

"How do you two know JJ anyway?"

"I'm the technical analysist at Quantico" Garcia said

"And I'm a profiler, we all work together, it's like one great big hypothetical family"

"Cool"

A nurse walked into the room holding a chart

"Are any of you related to Jennifer Jareau?" she asked

"We are" AJ said nudging Carla awake

"What, yeah" she said through a sleep fuelled haze

"She's asking for you"

AJ and Carla both stood and followed the nurse out of the room and into JJ's.

JJ was sat up in bed; she stared at the door expecting her mom and dad to come rushing in, but no such luck. A nurse came in closely followed by AJ and Carla. Carla rushed to JJ's bedside, and hugged her older sister. The tears flowed freely and the two sisters were locked in a big hug for a good few minutes.

"Look at you, I leave for like 3 months and you get yourself shot. What's the point Jennifer?"

"Sorry mom. How have you been then squirt?"

"Good thanx, it's going good between me and Antonio. Everything's going well. How do you feel?"

"Ok I guess. Has mom and dad been by yet?"

"To be honest with you Jayge, I don't even know where they are, I've called but they haven't picked up and I would have thought that they'd be here by now if they were on their way"

"Maybe you should phone Mandy at the police station, ask her to look of if she's heard anything"

"Yeah, that's a good idea" AJ said "I'll leave you two to catch up, I'll be back soon"

"Ok, thanks sis"

"Don't mention it" AJ said walking off

"So, dear little sister of mine, spill" JJ said, boredom made her want gossip, and Carla was the prime candidate

"It's going really well, what more can I say?" Carla asked confused

"Who is this guy again?"

"Are you implying that I sleep around?"

"Never" JJ said, a small smile appearing on her face

"I'm just asking what his name is, is that so wrong?"

"I suppose not"

"How are you coping with your diabetes?" JJ asked, the smile slowly fading

"About the same as I was last time you asked me. I'm doing fine, stop worrying about me and concentrate on getting yourself better"

"I was only asking, I just want to know how you are" JJ said, a hurt look on her face

"I know, but at this present moment in time, I am the least of your worries"

AJ came running into the room

"Mom and Dad aren't coming Jayge" She said, tears were forming in the corner of her eyes

"What, Why?" she asked, anger was eminent in her voice

"There's been an accident"

"What type of accident?" she asked, her anger turned to worry as she looked at her sister

"I…I"

"Spit it out AJ"

"Their SUV was hit by a semi, on the way here. They were rushed to the hospital, but they died before hey got there"

"If this is a joke, it isn't funny"

"It's no joke, Mandy just told me"

"Oh, I think I'd like to be alone now guys" She said, tears were streaming down her face. But her facial expression remained emotionless

"You shouldn't be alone Jayge" Carla said through sobs

"JUST GO!" JJ yelled, AJ and Carla hurried out of the room.

JJ stared at the wall, unable to blink, unable to move. Images of her family rushed through her head, her vision began to swarm. Darkness enveloped her.


	11. shock

**Here is the next chappie for y'all. Enjoy :)**

**Thanks to everyone who have reviewed, and a special thanks to SLITH for kinda helping me :)**

Carla and AJ entered the waiting room once again, tears threatened to fall, but if the team knew what happened to their parents, they'd be overwhelmed with worry, and at this present moment in time it was a bad thing.

The whole team were there waiting for news on JJ's situation, their faces lit up with anticipation upon Carla and AJ's entrance.

"Is she okay?" Reid asked

"She's asleep at the moment, seeing us both took a lot out of her" Carla lied

"Look CJ, I'm just gonna go get some air, I'll be back in a while" AJ said, turning to leave

"Are you ok?" Carla asked her, worry was evident on her voice

"No preocúpese, estará bien todo. Ella lo terminará, vamos a" she said to AJ reassuringly

"Sé, sólo tengo que tratar con ello de mi propio modo. Estaré de vuelta más tarde. No olvide que usted es la medicación" AJ replied walking out

Carla sighed and sat on one of the hospital seats. The team sat huddled together in the corner leaving Carla to sit alone. Emily moved and sat next to her

"What was that about?" she asked

"Nothing really, just family stuff. If you don't mind I'd rather not talk about it"

"Yeah sure" Emily replied, she stared intently at the younger woman for a few moments, her profiling instincts kicking in. The room fell into complete silence, the only noise present was Reid's very loud snoring, and the deep breathing of Gideon.

"I'm going to get a drink" Carla said, getting up and breaking the silence

"Would anyone like one?" she asked

"Yes please" 4 voices called out

"I'll come with you" Garcia said, getting up. They left the room leaving it in total silence once again. After a few minutes Morgan seemed to have had enough of the silence

"Why is everyone so quiet?" he asked "We know she is okay, she was awake, she was breathing. She's going to be okay. We should be celebrating the fact that we got to her in time and not moping around"

At that moment Carla and garcia returned with drinks

"We come baring gifts people" Garcia said, breaking the uneasiness in the room. The team started talking once again, the previous events seemed to have been forgotten in a few moments of blissful talking. Carla watched from the sidelines, but not for long. She stood up, her vision became blurry and her legs felt like jelly

"Hel…" the word was never completed. Her vision swarmed, her legs went from beneath her and her head and wrist collided painfully with the cold, hard waiting room floor.

Morgan,Emily and Hotch jumped up at the sight of Carla collapsing. Emily and Morgan ran to her side while Hotch went to find help.

Emily took Carla's face between her hands and spoke to her softly, trying to get a response out of her.

"Carla, Carla open your eyes sweety. Open your eyes for me. Carla"

She tried shaking her but to no avail.

"By the look of this bump…" Morgan stated, pointing to a large bump and quickly forming bruise on her hairline "…she's not going to be awake for a while"

Hotch returned with a doctor and nurse in tow. The doctor rushed to Carla's side

"Carla?" he asked "Carla can you hear me?". No response. He took a penlight out of his pocket and shined it in her eyes. He looked up at the nurse

"Pupils slightly sluggish, I need a gurney in here now, and page CT"

The nurse ran out. The doctor looked at Hotch

"What happened?" he asked

"She stood up, started to call for help and collapsed"

"Ok, thanks" the Doctor replied

"She's diabetic" Garcia said from behind them "Does that have anything to do with why she collapsed?" she asked

"I can't say, we'll need to run a few tests to be sure" the nurse returned with another nurse and a gurney. They lifted Carla onto it and hastily rushed off

"I'll inform you of her status once we have brought her back from CT." The doctor said before he left.

The team sat once again in silence, the events leading up to now had obviously affected them more than they realised. Now they just had to figure out which one of them would tell JJ and AJ.

**Please read and review. The reviews get me going. If you have anything you'd like to see in the story let me know and I'll see what I can do for you.**


	12. Disaster

**Here is the next chappie for y'all enjoy**

Carla opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was a bright white light. She blinked, readjusting her eyes, it took her a few moments to take in her surroundings. She noticed the tell tale white tiles on the ceiling, and realised that she was in a hospital bed.

"Hey, you're up" came a woman's voice beside her. She turned her head to the left and noticed Garcia sitting there smiling at her

"Hey" Carla replied, her voice was barely above a whisper "What happened?" she asked, clearly unsure of what happened.

"You collapsed, don't you remember hunnie?" Garcia asked, not surprised in the least at the fact that Carla couldn't remember what happened. She had a bump on her head the size of a golf ball, and the bruise covering it was an ugly shade of purple. Her left wrist was in a cast, the impact with the floor shattered her wrist bone immediately.

"No, I don't remember" Carla replied bluntly.

"The doctors say that it was a mixture of stress and lack of sugar in your blood. It caused you to pass out" Garcia looked at her, noticing a slight change in the younger womans composure

"Are you okay?" She asked

"Yeah" Carla replied, her voice was small to say the least. Her breathing was shallow, too shallow for Garcia's liking. She noticed Carla's struggle to breathe and immediately called for help

"Somebody, help" she shouted. 2 doctors rushed into the room upon hearing Garcia's panic stricken voice

"What's the matter?" one doctor asked

"She can't breathe" Garcia replied. The doctors rushed to Carla's side. They took the pillows out from beneath her head and lay the bed flat. One doctor checked her pulse and airway while the other doctor called for more help. The once gentle rhythmic beep of Carla's heart monitor was now so fast, Garcia had a hard time trying to tell whether it was beeping, or it was one monotonous tone. Before she knew it, Carla's hospital bed was being pushed down the corridor with 2 doctors and herself in tow. The bed was pushed into trauma room 1, and Garcia was asked to wait outside. Emily and Morgan appeared at her side as if from nowhere. All three watched as the doctors tried to stable Carla's rapidly deteriorating condition. A voice from behind them caught their attention

"Angel Jareau-15 pulled from the river 20 minutes ago by the police. Unconscious at the scene and as of yet no response and no stats. Body temp 70 degrees, way below normal body temp" a paramedic said whilst pushing a gurney with an incredibly blue and bloody AJ on it.

"Take her straight to Trauma 2" A doctor said, joining up with the paramedic. They rushed into the trauma room. Morgan, Emily and Garcia looked shocked. Both of JJ's sisters were now critical in front of them. A monotonous noise came from within both of the trauma rooms; both Carla and AJ's hearts had stopped beating. A single tear rolled down Garcia's cheek for she knew that this was going to be the end for at least one of the Jareau sisters. She watched as the doctors worked furiously to get both hearts beating. After 5 minutes the monotonous tone was still present. The doctors worked strenuously to try and resurrect both women. All three knew though that they were going to have to tell JJ some really bad news. They watched as time ticked on and still no sign of life from either of the rooms. The doctors were becoming tired and more desperate. The teenagers on the beds before them were drifting further and further away from life, and inevitably closer to death. Morgan Emily and Garcia were just about to give up hope, when a rhythmic beep emitted from one of the rooms. Which one was unclear at this present moment in time. They watched as the doctors made one last ditch effort at saving the other sister, but the monotonous tone was still evident proving their failure. The frail teenager on the bed in front of them was well and truly gone. A doctor came out of both of the rooms, one of which was about to give life shattering news.

"Are you here for the Jareau's?" one doctor asked. Morgan simply nodded, unable to form a single word. Emily, Morgan and Garcia stood, waiting to hear the terrible news.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid that Angel didn't survive. The injuries she sustained were just too much for her body to handle and her heart was simply unable to carry on beating. I'm sorry for your loss" he said. They knew that if AJ was dead then Carla must be alive, but the news they received next came as a shock

"We managed to get Carla's heart beating, but as she was down for so long there is a very high chance that she will remain in a comatose state. If she wakes up, there is a high possibility that she will have permanent brain damage. I'm sorry" the doctor said walking off, leaving the guilt stricken people standing there. Garcia looked into AJ's room, she expected to see AJ's heart monitor show signs of life, but it remained still, it was then that the seriousness of the situation sunk in. she did the only thing she could think of and buried her head into Morgan's chest and cried.


	13. Telling JJ

**Here is the next chappie ******

**The last one took me ages to write lol enjoy**

**A special shoutout to SLITH, thanx for helping me to determing the fateful events to come in the next chapters.**

JJ lay in her hosital bed staring at the ceiling, it's funny, even though there are

only white tiles on the ceiling, you still feel the need to look at it, still feel the

need to get lost looking at it. That's precisely what she did. She didn't see

Garcia come in, didn't see her sit down, didn't hear her cry, didn't even feel her take her own hand. The thing that brought her out of her trance wasn't the sound of Garcia's crying, nor the gentle splash of the tears on her skin but the sound of Garcia's voice. It wasn't the same as JJ was used to, it was quiet, barely above a whisper and it shook with every breath Garcia took.JJ slowly turned her head towards her, she looked at her face and was shocked with what she saw. Her eyes were bloodshot and red, her mascara was streaked all down her face and her mouth wobbled with every sob induced breath she took in.JJ stared at her mouth, it was moving, but she couldn't hear any sound to follow the movement.

"Jayge, did you hear me?" Garcia asked, looking at JJ's confused face

"Huh?" JJ asked totally confused

"Did you hear what I just told you?" Garcia asked, a bit worried. JJ shook her head.

"I'm so sorry but something has happened to Carla and AJ" she said

"What, are then okay?" JJ asked, panic was clearly evident in her voice. Garcia didn't answer

"Garcia, tell me damn it!" she said, her voice rose a few octanes

"Carla collapsed, she broke her wrist and bumped her head. I was in her room with her when she suddenly couldn't breathe. I followed as the doctors took her straight to the trauma room, her heart stopped for almost an hour"

"Oh my god, is she alive, is she okay?" panic was overriding her natural responses

"Wait, there's more…"Garcia told her "While we were watching the doctors work on Carla, AJ was wheeled nto the next trauma room. JJ, AJ's dead"

"What, no she can't be, I talked to her a few hours ago, she's fine.Why would you joke about this Garcia, it's not funny, it's not" tears pooled in the corners of her eyes, her voice quivered. Garcia looked at her, fresh tears fell down her face

"I'm not joking JJ, I'm sorry, the doctors said she comitted suicide, I'm so sorry" JJ broke down

"No, it can't be true, she'd never do that, she's not like that. Why Garcia, why did you tell me this, I thought you were my friend, I trusted you, I trusted you to tell me the truth, how could you do this to me."

"JJ, I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you, you're my friend and I thought you should know the truth, I'm sorry"

"Sorry, I found out a few hours ago that my mom and dad died on the way here, now you tell me this. What kind of person does that Penelope, what kind of person tells her that her family is dead?"

"I'm so sorry JJ, I didn't know about your mom and dad. Carla's still alive though JJ, she isn't dead"

"Can you get the nurse for me on your way out please" JJ said bluntly, she watched as Garcia gave little resistence, she simply walked out. A doctor walked in, 2 charts in hand

"Well, I'm guessing that your friend beat us to it" he said gently, noticing JJ's tear stricken face

"She's not my friend"JJ simply replied "I want to go and see my sister"

"I'm afraid that's not possible" JJ looked like she was about to explode

"What do you mean it's not possible?" she asked, raising her voice

"You have just been rescued after being shot and kidnapped, I don't want you out of bed yet" he replied

"I need to see my sister. I need to see that's she's all right, I need to see for myself"

"I'm sorry Miss.Jareau, but I can't allow it" JJ started to pull her covers off herself. The doctor looked shocked

"What are you doing?" he asked, putting the clipboards onto the chair Garcia had just vacated and trying to cover JJ back up

"If you won't take me to see my sister, I'll go myself" she said pulling the covers completely off herself

"Angie" the doctor shouted to an unknown person outside the room "Get me a wheelchair for Miss.Jareau" he looked at her and she looked back 'Thank you' she mouthed

"Only for a little while Jennifer, you need your rest, and the doctors need to run some tests on Carla"

"Here you go Dr.Mattherson" a nurse said, wheeling a wheelchair into the room. JJ reluctantly got in. The doctor attached a drip to the chair and they set off. They came to a room, it was incredibly small, made even smaller by the amount of machines there were inside. The doctor wheeled JJ to the side of Carla's bed and turned to leave

"I'll be in the hall if you need me" he said leaving

JJ sat staring at Carla for a good few minutes. She looked so frail, so white in comparison to the cream sheets on the bed. She looked almost dead. She would be if it weren't for the amount of machines there keeping her alive. JJ took Carla's unbroken hand in hers and stroked it.

"Carla honey, i'm so sorry for what happened to you and AJ. If it weren't for me getting kidnapped you wouldn't be here and this wouldn't have happened. Mom dad and AJ would still be alive. I'm so sorry, this is all my fault. I never meant for this to happen, I'm so sorry" She broke down, sobs racked her whole body, her breathing hitched, quiet wails echoed in the room. The doctor poked his head into the room. Upon seeing JJ's emotional state, he took her back to her own room. She didn't even know that she'd moved until she felt someone lift her onto her bed. Even then she wasn't totally aware of where she was. She didn't care though, her cries continued and after a little while she felt her eyes close. This signalled the beginning of a very eventful sleep.


	14. 2 years later

**Here is the next chappie. Enjoy :p**

**2 years later**

(Since about a year ago, Carla started working for the FBI as a profiler, she and JJ shared an office.)

JJ sat at her desk sifting through case files, trying to determine which case the team should take. She had boiled it down to two 

Serial killer in Pittsburg Pennsylvania. Killed 6 children and 4 parents so far 

Murderer in Washington DC. Killed 2 people so far. Left 1 survivor Simon Warsaw.

She looked at each case about a million times, number 1 was obviously a high priority case, but something about number 2 didn't feel right to her. The fact that he left a survivor signalled that he either felt remorse, was incredibly sloppy or was interrupted. She picked up one case file and walked to the briefing room. The team were already sat round the desk, waiting for her. She looked at each member of the team before starting.

"Amber and Michael Carson were found dead 2 nights ago in their home along with their 2 6 year old daughters Molly and Gemma. These were the first in a string of murders centered around families in Pittsburg. The other families were the Williams family, found the same way and the Hutchins family found in their home also. As of yet the Police have no suspects and no leads so they called us. The families are all 2 parent families with 2 children all under the age of 10."

"Have the police found a connection between the cases?" Reid asked from the back of the room

"The only commonalities are the way the bodies were positioned. The parents were face down on the ground, the Mom on the left, the Dad on the right and the two children were in between them face up, oldest on the right, youngest on the left. Other that that there were no similarities between the murders. The method of death was different in each case, but he does seem to be evolving"

"How?" Hotch asked intrigued at her use of the word. Ever since Reid got kidnapped she had worked so hard to become a 'real' member of the team. Her knowledge of profiling was just as good as the profilers themselves.

"The first set of murders was pretty simple. Single shot to the head, close range, no other signs of injury. The second set of murders was a little bit more advanced. Knife to the heart, obvious signs of defensive wounds on the father's hands and various cuts and bruises on both the children and the mom meaning that he beat them before killing them. Finally the last set of murders was gruesome. He tortured them using various household appliances meaning that he is getting more confident. The cause of death was a broken neck, but what is very different about this last one is that the father was killed first. TOD was at least 3 hours before the rest of the family. The father was first, the 2 children were next and then the mother was last"

"I think I've heard enough" Rossi said sanding up, Hotch followed suit

"Wheels up in 30" he said before leaving the room.

The team were just about to leave when Erin Strauss appeared behind them. Agent Hotchner, Agent Jareau can I see you in my office please. Carla knew that she was speaking about JJ and followed the rest of the team to the jet. 

**In Strauss' office**

"As you probably knew Agent Jareau, myself and Agent Hotchner have been assessing your progress and your relevancy to the team, and after careful consideration we have decided that you should be promoted. Agent Jareau you have now been promoted to Supervisory Special Agent Jareau, Profiler and Media liaison of the FBI"

JJ looked shocked. Her mouth moved but no sounds came out. She simply handed over her Special Agent badge and received her new badge. With pride she placed it on her hip and stood up tall

"Thank you ma'am" she said extending her hand. Erin took it and the two blondes shook before JJ and Hotch left the room to join the others. When they reached the jet, the others were all staring at them, curious as to why they were called to Strauss' office.

"I got promoted" JJ said smiling. Everyone, bar Rossi, jumped up and hugged her in turn

"So how does it feel to be An SSA?" Emily asked

"The same as an SA" JJ replied causing laughter to erupt from within the plane. Within the short space of 5 minutes the excitement died down, and professionalness set in. everyone was seated at a table looking at various pieces of the case, trying to figure out a profile of the killer or killers.

After a very long flight, the plane touched down on Pennsylvanian soil. JJ and Carla's home. They exited the plane where they were greeted by the local police. JJ walked up to he one officer which looked to be the head of the operation.

"Hi, I'm Jennifer Jareau, we spoke on the phone" she said to him

"I'm Detective Bearson, thanks for taking this case. Because of these murders the whole town has gone into a state of panic. Families are refusing to leave their homes, teachers don't want to go to school in case someone tries to kill the children. It's chaos"

"We'll do everything that we can sir, I promise" JJ said as they all followed him to the police station.

**After 2 gruelling weeks, the team had come up with a square total of nothing.**

JJ and Carla drove in silence towards their hotel, until a thought struck both sisters at the same time

"What if the murderer is a cop!" they both said at the same time.

"That would explain why the murders stopped when we arrived"

"It would also explain why there hasn't been any evidence left at the scenes."

"Sounds about right" JJ said. They drove towards their hotel intent on telling Hotch what they came up with. They were only a few blocks from their hotel when JJ noticed flashing lights in her rear view mirror. She pulled over to the side of the road and turned off the engine. The police car pulled up behind them and 2 officers got out. 1 walked to Carla's side and one moved to JJ's side.

"Is there a problem officer?" JJ asked, curious as to what she had done. She wasn't speeding so it couldn't have been that.

"I'm going to have to ask you to step out of the vehicle please" one officer said

"Can I ask you what we did wrong" Carla said. The officers just glared at her

"We don't want to make a scene, please just step out of the vehicle" JJ's officer said, he sounded annoyed and agitated.

"Not until you tell me what I did wrong" JJ said, her hand was in her pocket subtly dialling Hotch's number.

"Don't make me shoot you" the officer said, he had lost his cool now. Hotch picked his phone up just before the officer had said this.

"We're FBI, I suggest you go back to your car now" JJ said, she was clearly angered now. Both she and Carla pulled their guns as the officer pulled theirs. No one pulled their trigger yet. They glared at each other.

"Go back to your vehicle now before I am forced to shoot you" JJ said. Both of the officers trigger fingers were quivering. The sound of sirens was heard in the distance.

"Drop the guns" Morgan's voice came behind Carla's officer. Both officers were startled, their trigger fingers contracted and 2 gunshots rang out. Both JJ and Carla gasped. 2 more shots rang out. The officers ran to their car and sped off. Morgan pulled up to the car expecting the worst. JJ was basically unscathed, her only injury was a cut on her right forearm where the bullet had grazed it. Carla was crying, her right hand was pressed tightly on her left shoulder, blood was seeping through at an alarming rate. JJ's hands were on top of hers trying to slow the blood flow. Morgan the door open and within a matter of seconds Carla was lying on the pavement, JJ was to her right holding her shoulder, Morgan was on her right holding her hand. 

"You ok there Carla?" He asked her, she nodded her head. The sirens were getting closer.

"Those officers" she said shivering, it wasn't particularly cold, but shock was beginning to set in "They were the ones who murdered these people"

"How did you know that?" He asked her

"We figured it was police officers who were committing these murders, that's the reason why the murders stopped as soon as we got here and why there was no evidence left at the scenes" JJ said looking at Morgan. Behind him she saw Emily and Hotch appear with their guns drawn. 2 EMT's were behind them. They rushed to Carla's side and within minutes she was being rushed to the hospital. 

A few hours later Carla and JJ walked wearily into their hotel room. Carla's left arm was in a sling, the only indication other than the hole and than pain that something had happened. As soon as her head hit the pillow Carla was fast asleep. JJ looked at her "At least one good thing came out of this ordeal" she thought. They now knew who the killers were, and the extra 2 gunshots earlier were Carla and JJ shooting back. The killers were injured now, and it will only be a matter of time before they have to seek medical attention, and when that happens, the team will be there ready to catch them. JJ too fell fast asleep at the thought of catching these murderers. It wasn't an eventful sleep though for JJ knew that serial killers don't stop until their target of targets were dead. And their targets, or so it seemed, were herself and Carla. 


	15. Moving on

Here is the next chapter guys, enjoy

**Here is the next chapter guys, enjoy!**

JJ and Carla walked into the police station; it was so early that there were hardly any officers there. JJ cursed inwardly. She really should try not to wake up so early. They went into the room the team were assigned and sat at the big oval table situated in the middle. Today they were supposed to give their statement of the events that happened yesterday and look through the law enforcement profiles to identify the men. JJ stared at the pad of paper in front of her, lost in thought

"JJ" Carla asked, bringing her out of her 'trance'

"Yeah, what's up?" she asked Carla, noticing her discomfort

"I can't write" she replied glancing at her left arm

"Oh yeah" JJ said yawning "Just let me write mine, and then I'll write yours ok?"

"Yeah sure". Her head slumped and gently hit the desk. Both sisters were tired, no wait, tired was an understatement, more like shattered. Both of them had hardly any sleep, their red puffy eyes were an indication of that.

After 2 hours of tiring writing JJ was finally done. Carla had fallen asleep ages ago and JJ thought best to leave her. She heard commotion to her left and looked to see the entire team walking towards the room, either smiling of laughing. She sighed, today she knew she'd neither laugh nor smile. Today was a serious day. If she and Carla could identify the police officers then there would be a full scale man hunt, the team would be gone and herself and Carla would be left here. At least she'd get a good night's sleep though she thought.

The team burst through the door startling Carla, she looked around at the sorry faces before sitting straight in the chair.

"I'm so sorry" Garcia said looking at how JJ and Carla looked

"It's ok" Carla said feigning a smile

"God, it looks like you two didn't get any sleep last night" she said looking at both JJ and Carla's tired faces.

"Yeah, we got some, only a few hours though" JJ said yawning "We had to come in early and do our statements and look at the photos, which reminds me, Carla let's go" She said standing up and walking towards the door Carla hastily followed.

It only took them a matter of minutes before they were able to identify the police officers, they both had very defined facial features which made it incredibly easy. JJ and Carla walked slowly down the halls of the police station, without saying a single goodbye to the team they left the building, and succumbed to the comfort of their rental car. Inside they sat for a few minutes, until the tell-tale sirens of a fleet of police cars, and their FBI cars came into range. A grand total of 22 vehicles passed them. JJ took this as their signal to leave, she drove, barely in the speed limit to their hotel, wariness overtook all of her senses, as the car rolled to a stop, she looked at her sleeping sister once again, before waking her up, dragging her to the hotel room and collapsing with exhaustion on the dingy bed, Carla beside her. After the best night sleep in weeks, JJ and Carla both decided to go down to the station to check on the case. The team had indeed found the men responsible, or is animal a more befitting word? The team alive with excitement greeted them as they walked into the station. It was uncertain as to what the excitement was for; solving the case or finally being able to go home. After many praises were thrown in the team's general direction, they left for home once again, excitement still seemed to be getting the better of them, probably too many e-numbers. Whilst on the plane, the team not really recognizing the fact that Carla was injured began to fuss over the now irritated Latina

"¡Párese por favor! no necesito su compasión, deja sólo ser agradecido que hemos terminado este caso. por favor hermana, hágalos pararse"

(Stop please! i don't need your sympathy, lets just be thankful that we have finished this case. please sister, make them stop)

" I don't know what she just said, but I think she wants us to stop fussing" Morgan concluded. Everyone glared at him, especially Garcia. She was the only one who disobeyed this order, and continued fussing over her.

"¿Carla, esto está sólo Garcia ahora okey? ellos están preocupados sólo, esto se extinguirá todo pronto, le prometo"

(Carla, it's only Garcia now ok? It'll all die down soon, I promise you)

The team looked back and forth at the two blonds, watching as they continued their conversation in Spanish. They stopped and looked at everyone looking at them

"What?" they asked in unison

"Nothing" Emily replied "It's just weird seeing you two having a full blown conversation in another language, I mean I know you can, I just… until 2 years ago I didn't think you could, this has to be the first proper Spanish conversation I've witnessed between you two"

JJ and Carla continued to stare at the team, they looked back at each other and winked. The team watched the interaction between the two sisters. They both appeared to be hiding something, but exactly what that was wasn't know to the rest of the team. And in both JJ and Carla's minds, was never to be known.

_**What that secret is will be revealed, but not for a while yet. I must warn you, die hard Reid fans will not like the next chapter. You'll just have to read and find out why. **_

_**Please R+R, I need your support, I know what the next chapters are going to be about, but if you have anything you would like me to put it, I'll try and find a place to put it.**_

_**Night Night**_

_**x-x**_

_**Carla-Leigh**_


	16. Please, no!

Good evening, it has been a while since my last update, I know but this chapter had to be good by my standards, and I finally believe that it is.

JJ looked at her desk, 2 case files lay before her once again, this was getting to be a regular occurrence, she had to choose between 2 equally important cases, each for their own reasons. Reid poked his head in her office

"Um JJ, have you chosen a case yet, the team are kind of waiting?"

"I have it down to two, come here, what do you think?" she asked him. She had the case files open on her desk, the information there for Reid to see. He looked between the two. His eyes widened in disbelief, in one of the case files a name stood out JAMES MASON, his high school friend. It says he was attacked by a man in downtown New York. Silently he hoped for her to choose that one, but he never made his opinion known. JJ closed both case files and stood up.

"Ready?" she asked. She had made her decision, one in which Reid didn't know the outcome. She put a folder on her desk, the discarded case and led Reid into the briefing room.

"13 victims in as many days by apparently the same person. All attacks committed in daylight in our own backyard"

Reid looked disappointed, she hasn't chosen James' case. She'd chosen the wrong one.

"How come we haven't heard of this before?" Emily asked

"The police asked the media to keep it under wraps, they've been ordered to with hold information from the public, but this morning I received a phone call from my source in the local police department. They are in trouble, they have no leads, no suspects and no idea how such violent acts could have happened"

"Why did the police refuse to give out any information?" Carla asked confused

"They feared that there would be mass hysteria, an act as catastrophic as this hasn't occurred in over 100 years, this is major and the police fear that the people will blame them for not warning them beforehand and possibly causing the following 12 attacks"

"We have a case, a sadist at play in our own neighbourhood, in our own back yard. We can't let this happen. JJ we need a press release, let the people know what is happening, give them our number, tell them what they need to do to feel safe. Reid, I need numbers, statistics crime rates anything. Morgan, Emily, get statements off of the police, see who frequented all crime scenes. Carla, I need you to go and see Emily Parsons in the hospital. She is the only survivor. Try to get a description or something we can work with. Rossi, you and I'll work on creating a geographical profile. See where all the murders happened, and where the central point in all of this is. Let's go people" Hotch said prompting a sudden rush of movement and activity. Within an hour the mass of movement had calmed down, the geographical profile was almost complete, the press conference had been held, the phones were ringing off the hook with calls relating to the incidences and everyone was already feeling optimistic. Garcia and JJ were sat at desks answering phones, receiving countless pieces of information, each as relevant as the last. Reid sat at a desk opposite JJ. He stared at her intently, trying to figure out what made her chose this case over his friends' case. His phone ringing startled him out of his 'trance'

"Yes, this is Spencer Reid…He's what, he was alive earlier, how could he die. He was supposed to be under police protection, how could someone sneak past them and finish him off...you know what, it doesn't matter" He hastily hung up his phone. He hadn't spoken very loud, so the information he just received was unnoticed to anyone but him. He looked around making sure no one was looking at him and resigned once again to staring at JJ. This time with hate filled eyes. He was rarely angry, but JJ just caused his friends murder. This was one of those times. Carla came bounding out of the elevator

"I have a profile, Emily was able to give me information on the man, better yet she knows him, his address and everything." Upon hearing this everyone turned towards the junior agent "Andrew Carefew 1276 Westchester avenue" Hotch, Rossi, JJ and Reid rushed towards her.

"Fantastic" Rossi said before rushing past her followed by the rest.

They informed Emily and Morgan on the way and in a short while pulled up outside the unsub's house. The door was broken down, officers swarmed the place, and within a matter of minutes the unsub was pulled out. Hotch walked towards him "Why'd you do it?" He asked

"Coz I wanted to" was the simple reply he received. He was hurled into the back of a police car which disappeared out of sight.

"Congratulations everyone. I think you deserve to go home, have a good night's sleep. You earned it." Hotch simply stated "That includes you too JJ" he said to her

"I've just gotta drop something off at the office then I'll go home, I promise you" she looked at him, he looked back.

"Ok, but drop it off then go home" he said before getting into his car and driving off. Rossi and Emily following suit

"Jayge, I'm gonna hitch a ride back with Morgan. I'll see you at home" Carla said before she too left. The only people left were JJ and Reid.

"Looks like it's just the 2 of us Spence. Do you want me to drop you off first?" she asked him

"I need to drop something off also" he feigned a smile and got into the passenger side of the car.

Once at the BAU, Reid followed JJ to her office, he walked slowly, looking round to make sure no one was there before asking;

"JJ, why did you choose this case and not the other?" she stopped and looked at him

"This one seemed like the right choice, 12 people killed in13 days Spence, the other didn't seem as important. The witness was under police protection and New York has an amazing CSI team who are capable of finding out what happened. Why'd you ask?"

"You should have chosen the other case JJ. The witness was my friend"

"Was?" JJ picked up rather quickly his use of the past tense

"The killer somehow managed to get through the police protection and murder my friend"

"Oh Spence, I'm so sorry"

"Not as sorry as you're gonna be" Reid looked at her menacingly

"What do you mean by that?" she asked, worry etched into her facial features

"He was my best friend JJ. All you had to do was choose that case, the right case. Instead you chose the other and while we were working on that my friend was murdered."

"You're not blaming this on me, I didn't kill your friend, I had nothing to do with that"

"I'm so sorry JJ, but someone is going to have to pay for killing my friend, and I'm afraid it has to be you" with that he drew his gun

"Spencer what are you doing?" she asked, clearly scared. She slowly reached for her gun. But this movement didn't go unnoticed by Reid

"I'm making you pay JJ. I'm sorry but I have to do this"

"No, Reid listen to yourself. You don't have to do anything you don't want to"

"But you don't understand JJ, I do" 3 gunshots rang out.

Ha Ha Ha, how evil am i? I will update soon, I have already nearly finished the next chapter.

Please R+R. I need your opinions, am I doing good so far?

I know it has all gone downhill for JJ, but I don't hate her. She's my favourite character, I just feel like nothing ever happens to her, and now in my story everything does.

Catch you later;)


	17. Discovery?

Here is the next chappie, enjoy

**Here is the next chappie, enjoy!**

Penelope Garcia, genius, walked silently through the lower halls of the FBI building in Quantico. Her office, although only on the second floor, seemed miles away and this morning she felt particularly rotten. She'd put it down to the weather, this time of year always brought about colds and such. She hopped into the elevator, the journey to her office drastically reducing by a half. Paper and numerous pens and pencils were held in her arms and hands, but as soon as the double doors opened, those objects were discarded rather unceremoniously. Before walking out of the elevator, she took out her phone and dialled a familiar number

"Hotch, sir, there is something you really ought to see here at the office. I'll call the others, you're needed here as soon as possible" without even waiting for a reply she hung up and quickly proceeded with phoning the others. It was a couple of minutes before her usually knowledgeable brain started to kick into gear, and when it had the better half of the team were already here. They stood in shock, marvelling at the scene before them. Their faces, usually varied in colour were all very similar in such a way that they were all an ashen colour. Pale one could almost say. The scene before them was something neither of them had wanted to see, ever. The usually unflappable BAU team were quite the opposite now, they were stunned, and before anyone had time to properly take in the situation, something was heard. Something that made each and every one of their hearts stop.

_**Ooh, how evil am i? I know it is short, but I wanted to keep you on edge, and this chapter has certainly put me on edge. **_

**R+R please and I'll update as soon as I can **


	18. Why?

Sorry for the delay folks, I had to deal with some problems. Here is the next chappie for your enjoyment.

A groan was heard, a somewhat feminine groan. The team, minus Carla, were glued to the spot, no one could move, the shock of the sight in front of them paralysed them. A noise behind them went unnoticed. Carla came out of no where and upon seeing the sight before her gasped in shock.

"What are you guys doing, phone an ambulance" she bellowed before rushing towards the fallen agents. The desperation in her voice had snapped everyone out of their spell, there was a bustle of movement and suddenly everyone was surrounding JJ and Reid's fallen bodies.

"What the hell happened" Carla asked looking up from JJ's head which was rested in her lap. Her fingers unconsciously stroked JJ's hair as she waited for some sort of explanation but no one had one, the events leading to this shocking revelation were a complete mystery. Sirens were heard approaching at speed; hopefully they'd get here in time. Reid was pale, sweat dripped from his forehead just as fast as the blood flowed from his wounds; a puddle of blood surrounded him and his breathing was quite shallow. JJ however was in a much worse situation than Reid. Her face was an ashen colour, dark circles encased her eyes, sweat poured from her forehead. Blood flowed at an alarming rate from her wounds and her breathing was almost none existent. Although she was unconscious, the pain etched into her unconscious features was evident. Two EMT's ran into the room and immediately took charge of the situation.

"I need everyone to step back please, we need to get these two stabilized and moved as soon as possible" said one of the EMT's. 3 more ran into the room with gurneys and JJ and Reid were immediately put onto them and rushed off into two separate ambulances.

The team were in shock, no one dare made assumptions but it was pretty certain to all of them that someone had shot both JJ and Reid for unknown reasons. Carla arose from her place on the floor, taking charge of the situation she immediately told Garcia to look at the CCTV footage of the office, Morgan and Prentiss to look through both JJ and Reid's history to see if they have someone or something in common, and Hotch to let Strauss know of the situation and tell her with all certainty that they were handling this investigation themselves. Carla went into Garcia's office, wanting to see for herself what exactly happened. Garcia was sat at her chair, the 5 screens surrounding her all showed a different angle of the office where JJ and Reid were shot, she pulled up footage from last night and got herself comfy, Carla pulled up a seat beside her and they began watching. It was only 20 minutes into the footage when they saw JJ enter the Office followed by an apparently edgy Reid. What they were doing was uncertain, but they saw JJ come back into view followed by Reid and they knew this was where things went downhill. Reid seemed angry and JJ seemed scared and defensive. But what played out next shocked both Garcia and Carla. They saw Reid pull his gun out, wave it about at a terrified JJ and shoot once, it hit JJ square in her stomach, she stumbled back pulling her gun a the same time, she seemed reluctant to shoot, but Reid took note of her reluctance and fired a second time, this time the bullet hit JJ's right shoulder, her gun went off on impact, the bullet hitting Reid in his chest, both of them gasped, whether it was in pain or shock was uncertain. What was certain was that they both fell to the floor. JJ didn't move. The fall was enough to knock her unconscious. Reid on the other hand decided to take things a bit too far. He crawled towards the unconscious JJ, whispered something into her ear before looking at the camera and proceeding to beat JJ's frail unconscious body. Being he build he was, and with the serious injury he wasn't able to do it for long before tiredness overcame him and he passes out a few feet away from JJ. She gasped a little, trying to take in as much air as possible, but her efforts seemed futile, she gasped a few more times, choking fro subsequent lack of air before muttering one single word and passing out "Why?".


	19. the hospital

Carla stood up, a look of shock and pain spread across her face, she stumbled back a few steps as the gravity of the situation hit. She looked at Garcia who seemed to not be able to avert her gaze from the computer screen, tears slowly rolled down her face and rested in a puddle on the computer desk. Carla pulled her phone out of her pocket and phoned the team, without telling them what she had seen she told them to come to Garcia's office immediately. No sooner had she put the phone back in her pocket did 3 people rush into the room.

"Did you find out what happened?" Prentiss asked nervously

Both Garcia and Carla could only nod, Garcia hit play and waited for the teams' reaction regarding the footage before them.

"Oh my god" Hotch managed to let out "There must be some mistake, Reid would never do that to JJ, someone must have made him do it, he would never do something like this" Hotch stated trying to defend him; it was falling on deaf ears though. The fact is, the team had known throughout the previous case that there was something wrong with Reid, but no one dare ask him, his recent regression into the world of drugs made everyone fear the repercussions of such intrusive questions. Even though they'd like to believe that he would never do something like this, part of them believed that in his current situation anything was possible, even this.

Breaking the silence, Carla threw the office door open "I'm going to the hospital, is anyone coming?" she asked, not waiting for a response before she head towards the exit. Morgan and Garcia followed leaving Prentiss and Hotch alone.

"We need to find out what made Reid do this, if he didn't do it out of free will then we need to know who is influencing him and why"

"We also need to look into the possibility that Reid wanted to do this. It might have something to do with this case, or a case that JJ didn't chose" Prentiss replied "I remember JJ asking me to help her chose between two cases, the one we have just done and another, maybe it has something to do with that one" She continued

"Maybe" Hotch stated "We will go to the hospital for a while, get some sleep because it has been a long day and start fresh in the morning, we need everyone for this, even Strauss" With that Emily and Hotch walked out to join the others at the hospital.

"Jennifer Jareau" Carla half shouted half screamed at the woman behind the reception desk, as she came to a screeching halt before it.

"Excuse me?" The now scared woman asked,

"Can you tell me where Jennifer Jareau is please" Carla asked again. The woman looked at her computer screen, typing a few words on her keyboard as she went along

"Miss Jareau is in surgery, Mr Reid, the man who followed her is in surgery also, if you go to the 5th floor nurses station they should be able to tell you a bit more on their current situation"

"Thank you so much" Carla stated turning round to face the team "5th floor" she told them, and headed towards the elevators. Once in the elevators Garcia took her hand

" I know you want answers baby, but we can't get them for a while, you need to calm down, what would JJ say if she saw you like this huh? As soon as Reid wakes up we will ask him what happened, but until then there is nothing you need to do other than look after yourself and JJ ok?" She said looking intently at Carla's angst ridden face

"Yeah I know, I just don't understand how he could do something like this, I thought they were friends, in my world friends don't shoot their friends no matter what" Carla said, returning Garcia's gaze

The elevator stopped with a resounding 'BING' and everyone piled out, the nurses station was only a few feet away so there wasn't much of a walk.

"Excuse me, my sister Jennifer Jareau is in surgery and I was wondering if you could tell me anything about her condition please?" Carla asked the woman at the desk politely

" Well, she and Agent Reid are still in surgery at the moment, as soon as it is over I will get their doctors to speak to you, I can't tell you anything other than that, I'm sorry" The nurse replied with the sincerest of looks on her face.

"Ok, thank you" Carla said, turning back to the team she asked "waiting room?" Everyone nodded, what an exciting night this was turning out to be (not)

The waiting room was currently unoccupied so the team took residence there while waiting in anticipation for info on Reid and JJ. The sofas were laid claim to by Garcia and Carla, which left a vast array of chairs for Morgan Hotch and Emily to choose from. Morgan and Hotch left the girls to go get coffee, which gave Carla, Emily and Garcia time to speculate on the previous events

"I think the reason why Reid attacked JJ is to do with the case that she turned down. There is no way Reid would attack JJ over nothing, god he loved her for Christ's sake, there had to be a stressor, something which made him act the way he did, and I'm willing to bet that it is within the case that JJ turned down" Emily told them

" I agree button, but can we leave the speculations to the office please, right now we are here for JJ and Reid, he may have attacked her but until we figure out what made him do it, lets just assume he was coerced into doing it ok, now if we are all finished I think I hear the boys coming back with our drinks" Garcia smiled slightly imagining the hot cup in her hand, the warm liquid going down her throat, her smile however faded when she realised that there were four pairs of eyes on her, she shrugged and accepted the coffee that was given to her. Coffee was passed to everyone, Garcia was a bit disappointed when Morgan gave Carla a chocolate bar and not her, but her disappointment passed when she realised that Carla was the one that needed it. The team settled into their designated resting places and waited for the doctors to visit them.

**Sorry for such a delay, I lost faith in my writing ability for a while, so I needed time to sort myself out, school starts next week so hopefully my creativity will be back to its best. Hope y'all liked this chapter; next chapter will be longer I promise.**

**Don't forget to review, reviews restore my faith ******


	20. The future

Sorry guys, here is the next chapter

The team, having tried to sleep and failing miserably, sat looking towards the door, waiting for a doctor to enter to tell them about JJ and Reid. You'd think that after 3 hours of waiting the team would have fallen asleep, but the only person showing signs of fatigue was Carla, she was however determined to stay awake, and so the sat with the team in the waiting room, hoping that the doctor would tell her that her sister is ok, and that the man who shot her was well enough to be thrown into jail. Upon hearing their silent plea, a doctor walked into the room carrying 2 charts

" Are you here for Jennifer Jareau and Spencer Reid?" the doctor asked

There was a Mexican wave of nods as the team answered

" Mr Reid was incredibly lucky, the bullet missed any vital organs managing to lodge itself in a rib. He suffered some blood loss, but there is no medical reason why he shouldn't be able to walk out of here in a day or two. Miss Jareau was equally as lucky. The bullet in her stomach also missed any vital organs. It nicked her spleen, but we managed to repair that without any complications. The bullet in her shoulder was a through and through. We patched it up, she will have to wear a sling, but after a few sessions of physiotherapy she should be fine. She has a few cuts on her face which we stitched up. They are in the same room, and the anaesthetic should be wearing off soon. Is there anything you need to ask me?" the doctor asked

" Erm, no thank you doctor, I think we are all good" Hotch replied

" In that case then, I suspect that both Mr Reid and Miss Jareau should be able to go home in a day or 2. If you need anything just ask one of the nurses to page Dr. Marceau and I'll be down as soon as I can" With that she walked off

The team smiled, JJ and Reid were going to be ok. They headed to their room, intent on finding out why Reid did what he did. As they entered they heard someone crying. Carla walked in first, it was JJ. She ran to her side and scooped her big sister up into her arms, whispering in her ear to try and calm her down.

"What's wrong Jayge?" Garcia asked as the team approached her bed

"Reid told me that I picked the wrong case. I debated between two cases, the one we have just finished and another one where Reid's best friend was a victim but a survivor of a killer. I didn't think that that one was as important as a serial killer so I didn't choose it. Reid told me that the killer came back and killed his friend. He said I have to pay and he shot me. I didn't mean to shoot him back, I couldn't help it though, when he shot me in the shoulder my gun just went off" JJ snuggled into Carla's chest succumbing to the barrage of tears which threatened to fall.

" Wait a second, so you're saying that Reid did this on purpose, that he wanted you to pay for choosing the wrong case?" Morgan asked, shocked at this recent revelation. JJ could only offer a feeble nod in return. Morgan turned his head towards Reid's bed. He was staring at the team, a look of remorse on his face

" Is this true Reid, did you do this on purpose?"

"Yes I did, and I'm sorry but I'm not going to apologise. I don't regret what I have done, I did it for a reason, to make you pay for choosing the wrong case, I'm just sorry I didn't kill you"

"What, Spence I'd give my life for you, I'd risk myself to save you in a heartbeat. You are one of my best friends, I trust you with everything. How could you do this, how could you betray me like this? You don't think I have experienced loss like yours, you don't think I know what it feels like to loose someone you care about, to wake up every day hoping it was some sick dream, a perverted fantasy your mind had created. You don't think I know what it feels like to want to bring them back so bad, to want someone to pay for that loss, to be willing to do anything to make it happen. Reid, I lost almost my entire family 2 years ago, and while I wanted someone to pay, I have faith that the person responsible will be brought to justice, that the right person would pay for what they did. In my line of work I can't afford to be subjective, and neither can you. It's times like that when we make mistakes, when we fail, if I had accepted that case what's to say that you wouldn't let your emotions cloud your judgement. In my mind Reid, I chose the right case, and we stopped a serial killer, we won. If I could go back, I'd choose the same case every time. And I'm sorry Reid, but right now the right person needs to be brought to justice, and that person is you!"

The team looked at JJ amazed, unaware that she had those feelings. Reid stared at her. He wasn't expecting her to say that, he was expecting her to put on her best press face and tell him that she would forgive him, but obviously he hadn't realised that she felt that way, and he had nothing else to do but accept the fate that he had presented himself with. He was a criminal, and he must pay.

"I completely understand, do this by the books guys, do everything right. I'm a criminal and I deserve to be punished for it" Reid said, he looked at them with a shameful expression on his face.

"Reid, you've been friends with JJ for ages, how could you have been willing to throw it all away like this? Surely there are better ways to make her see the pain she has caused you, to help her understand what you feel" Carla stated

"There are, I was blinded by rage, and for that I nearly destroyed the best thing that has ever happened to me. I understand if you don't forgive me, but please don't forget me JJ"

" Reid, I can't forgive you for what you have done, the only person to have ever betrayed me as much as you have is AJ, and that's because she killed herself, but I won't forget you, I can't. Please understand though that I really don't think I can see you in prison, I can't face the fact that you of all people did this to me. I don't want you to contact me, I need to move forward now, and unfortunately, moving forwards doesn't include doing it with you. Guys, can you please move him" JJ asked. The team nodded and left to find a doctor to get him moved. She looked at Reid one last time before turning her back on him for good.

OK, I know it has been a long time but its better I update now then not at all. The next chapter is going to be the last, and I have started to write it. If I get many reviews it might be posted tomorrow Happy reading and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW XXX Carla XXX


End file.
